Penthouse Prince
Penthouse Prince 'is a simmering romance book released on October 28, 2019. Summary ''Wickedly brilliant and handsome as sin, Camden James is used to getting what he wants— and what he wants is to get rid of his pesky bachelorhood status! This Penthouse Prince needs a princess. Will it be you? Chapters '''Chapter 1: Royal Reception Wickedly brilliant and handsome as sin, Camden James is used to getting what he wants - and what he wants is to get rid of his pesky bachelorhood status! This Penthouse Prince needs a princess. Will it be you? Chapter 2: Ambush The ink's not even dried on your job offer yet, but it's time to get to work! Can you put on a convincing performance for your fake fiance's father? Chapter 3: Living Arrangements Your head's still spinning when Camden throws another curveball your way. What's up with his sudden interest in where you sleep? Chapter 4: Setting the Stage However dazzling you are, a new hairstyle and dress won't be enough to fool Mr. James. There are certain details you and Camden need to hammer out... Chapter 5: The Penthouse Princess Preparations in place, it's time for you to officially meet Camden's father. Can you survive a dinner with Mr. James without giving yourself away as a fake? Chapter 6: Of Princes and Princesses You're living in his luxurious, gorgeous penthouse, but what do you really know about Camden James? Do you dare to find out? Chapter 7: Beauty and the Ball Make sure you grab a glass of something strong. It's time to square up against Camden's ex-fiancee! Chapter 8: Meeting in the Dark No matter how icy Camden's exterior is, you've seen his sizzling passion for you firsthand. Do you dare test the waters again? Chapter 9: Upheavel Just when you thought you were getting closer to Camden, now a wedding is in the works? Chapter 10: Upcoming Nuptials For a man about to marry someone he barely knows, Camden looks awfully pleased with himself. Will you ever be able to understand the Penthouse Prince? Chapter 11: Out of Control Underneath Camden's icy demeanor is a man who burns red hot. Can you resist his passionate advances? Do you even want to? Chapter 12: Party Crashers The night of your engagement party is here, and wedding jitters are the last thing you have to worry about! Can you keep it together in front of the cameras? Chapter 13: To Have and to Hold With your wedding just hours away, it's getting harder and harder to resist your attraction to Camden. So why not give in? Chapter 14: Vows Wedding crasher or not, nothing's going to stop your marriage from happening! Except maybe a slight case of cold feet... Chapter 15: Sand Castles For most, being in love with your husband shouldn't rate as a problem. Unfortunately, they haven't married Camden James. Chapter 16: Paper Trails After learning about Camden's past, are you willing to accept your future with him? Chapter 17: Stroke of Midnight Even after finding his loophole, Camden wants you to stay with him. Will the cost be worth it? Chapter 18: Homecoming The Penthouse Prince has one final offer to make. Will this be your happily ever after? Author The original author of the story is Virginia Nelson. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: USA Today Best-Selling Author of the Penthouse Prince Virginia likes knights in rusted and dinged up armor, heroes that snarl instead of croon, and heroines who can't remember to say the right thing even with an author writing their dialogue. MFA in Writing from Seton Hill University Bachelor in English from Kent State University. Category:Books Category:Simmering Romance Category:Virginia Nelson